


And it became a family outing

by Kail_lizuc



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Post-Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Revelations, Sort Of, at some point between TWORS and TATM, kind of, the doctor finds out jenny is alive, the doctor is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_lizuc/pseuds/Kail_lizuc
Summary: The Doctor took the Ponds to one of the biggest intergalactic shopping centers in the universe.He really wasn't expecting to see his own daughter, who he thought was dead, in there too.Or, the one in which the Doctor finally finds out his daughter, Jenny, wasn't as dead as he thought she was, and it soon becomes a family outing with the Ponds and River.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	And it became a family outing

“And here we are!”

The Doctor grinned excitedly at them, pressing a few random buttons on the TARDIS’ console to make sure it stayed in place while they went off in their little adventure, and took off running towards the door. Amy and Rory followed just a few steps behind, just as excited. Well, Amy was. Rory was more curious than excited, but that was the usual.

“Al'Kuratiir, also known as one of the biggest intergalactic shopping centers in this side of the universe. It’s got literally anything you could ever wish to buy. Except fishing roads, they banned those for some reason. But otherwise, the perfect shop, just like I promised, Pond.”

“Good,” Amy nodded, catching up with the Time Lord. “And you’re sure we won’t be attacked by any brain-eating white-and-yellow creature like last time, right?”

The Doctor gave her an almost offended look, and she raised an eyebrow. He sighed, looking away.

“Yes, I’m sure, Pond,” he turned on his heels, taking in the various tents around them. “There won’t be any Eissouks here. They went into extinction about three milli o— ”

Amy frowned as the Doctor froze, eyes focused on something behind them. She and Rory turned around, both curiously following his line of sight to find a humanoid-looking young woman that couldn’t have been older than twenty five.

“I can’t be…” they heard the Doctor mutter to himself, a vulnerable note in his voice that Amy had heard on very few occasions. “There’s no way…”

“Doctor?” Amy called, but he didn’t even seem to hear her.

Then, the blonde woman turned to them, making eye contact with the Doctor, and the Ponds could see her face twist in recognition.

There was a beat of tense silence where no one moved, and then the woman smiled widely and started running up to them.

“Dad!” she exclaimed, crushing the Doctor in a hug. And that seemed to get the Doctor going, ‘cause he wrapped his arms tightly around her and spin them around.

Rory and Amy exchanged a confused look from their position a few feet away.

“ _ Dad _ ?” Amy repeated, but the other two didn’t seem to have heard her.

They separated from each other, the Doctor keeping a hand on her arm and looking at her as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“But— You— Wha—” he stammered, and swallowed hard. His voice was barely louder than a whisper when he spoke again, “I thought you were dead.”

“I woke up, after you left,” she explained. “ The essence of the Breath of Life was still present in the air, I think that’s what brought me back. ”

It made little to no sense to Amy or Rory, but the Doctor seemed to understand perfectly, and he smiled at her, hugging her again.

“Oh, Jenny. My Jenny.”

She giggled, letting go of him.

“Nice bowtie, by the way,” she complimented. “And your face…”

He beamed, “Brand new, yes! You like it?”

“I love it. Bit chinny, don’t you think?”

Before the Doctor could reply, though, Amy cleared her throat, bringing back their attention to the two humans. “Doctor, anything you wanna tell us?”

“Ah, yes! Right,” he gestured widely between the three of them. “Jenny, these are Amy and Rory, my friends. Ponds, this is Jenny, my daughter.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Jenny smiled, extending her hand at them.

“The pleasure is ours,” Amy took it, shaking it briefly and elbowing her husband to do the same when he didn’t react.

“You… have a daughter,” Rory repeated after taking his hand back, a bit slow on the uptake. Jenny looked amused at his reaction.

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah.”

“How did we not know about this?” Amy asked, crossing her arms in front of her. “You’d think that’s something you tell your friends.”

“Uh…”

“Don’t blame him too much,” Jenny intercepted. “He thought I was dead for... How long has it been for you?”

“Two hundred years, give or take.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he nodded awkwardly. “And you?”

“Twenty two years.”

“I see.” He straightened his bowtie in what Amy had come to interpret as a nervous gesture. “Did you ever try to find me or…?”

“’Course I tried, in between my adventures,” Jenny assured, and Amy noticed how relieved the Doctor seemed at that. “But you’re not exactly easy to find, y’know?”

“Tell us about it,” Amy commented. “We had to write his name in a corn field to get him to come visit us.”

“Really?” she replied intrigued. “Now that’s a story I want to hear.”

“Right, yes,” the Doctor clapped his hands in front of him. The smile on his face had yet to fade. “Why don’t we go find somewhere nice to sit and chat?”

“Oh, there’s this coffee shop not so far,” Jenny suggested, pointing behind her with a thumb. “Very cozy, made with Humans in mind. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Well, then! Lead the way!”

———————————————

After they were all sat and had placed their orders, Amy looked back at Jenny.

“So…” she started, leaning on the table with her elbows. “You’re a Time Lord, then? Or is it Time Lady?”

“I’m pretty sure either it’s fine,” she chuckled. “And I’m actually only half Time Lord. The other half is Human.”

“More like three-quarters Human, considering,” the Doctor commented.

“What do you mean?” Rory asked, and Amy was glad she wasn’t the only one not completely following.

“I was born from a progenation machine, back in Messaline,” Jenny explained, which actually didn’t explain anything for them.

“That’s a planet,” the Doctor said helpfully. “During a Human-Hath war, which lasted seven days by the way, both sides used this progenation machine to generate offsprings from the DNA in the back of one’s hand. Instant perfect soldiers for their little war. But since the machine was configured to produce Humans, Jenny here is a mix of both Human and Time Lord.” He thanked the barista when they brought them their drinks, and then added a little bit more quiet, “Not enough Time Lord to regenerate like I do, but enough to age slightly slower than normal Humans.”

Amy had the feeling that the last bit had more emotional weight than he was letting on.

“Kind of like River, then?” she asked.

“No, no. River was conceived while in the Time Vortex, and then her DNA was altered to be more Time Lord-y. That’s what gave her the ability to regenerate while still being essentially Human.”

Jenny blinked at them, having lost track of the conversation, “Who’s River?”

“Our daughter,” Amy replied, vaguely gesturing between Rory and herself.

“And technically, your stepmother,” the Doctor added, which made everyone pause.

Jenny grinned like a child on Christmas’ morning, “I’ve got a mom now too?”

“Yep. I could introduce you to her later, if you want,” the Doctor offered. “You two would get along terrifyingly well.”

“I’d love to! Thank you, dad!”

“If River’s your stepmom,” Rory started slowly, “Then that would make us your grandparents, right?”

Jenny giggled giddily, “I suppose so, yes.”

“Oh,” Amy breathed, and absentmindedly wondered where she could find some wine in this place. The Doctor laughed.

After that, the conversation moved on to different topics. They all got to know each other through various stories, of people, of places, of adventures.

“I have to ask, dad,” Jenny said suddenly in a more serious tone. “You said it’s been two centuries for you, right? So Donna and Martha…”

“They’re not dead, if that’s what you’re asking,” he assured. “Martha got married and I’m pretty sure she had children too. She’s quite happy.”

“That’s good,” she breathed, relieved. “What about Donna?”

He looked down at his almost empty cup, “She’s fine. Living on Earth, back with her family. Got married, won the lottery, had a strong baby girl and a precious baby boy,” he paused, taking a deep breath and still not looking at any of them. “But she doesn’t remember me, or you, or any of our time together. I had to erase her memories.”

They frowned, concerned and confused, and Jenny gently placed a hand on her father’s arm in silent support. “What happened?”

“There was this Time Lord-Human metacrisis. Her DNA got mixed with my own, sort of, and it changed her. She became a bit like you,” he chuckled, but it was humorless. “But a Human mind was never supposed to withstand all that Time Lord knowledge, and it would’ve burned her mind had I not wiped her memories.”

“I’m sorry, dad.”

He sent her a small, grateful smile.

———————————————

Right before leaving the coffee shop, the Doctor had sent a message to River with a simple “ _ If you want to meet your step-daughter, come here. Your parents are here too _ ” followed by their coordinates and the exact date and time, and River had, of course, shown up. Which in turn lead to him having to explain the situation to her, all the while sweating bullets because he  _ really _ hadn’t thought this through before calling her.

Thankfully, River and Jenny got along quite nicely. And yes, it was just as terrifying as the Doctor had imagined it would be.

Jenny, River, and Amy spent the rest of the day —which was thirty-six hours long, twenty-five of which were daylight— going around the place buying stuff and trying things, all the while dragging the men along.

“You know, she acts more like River than like you,” Rory commented suddenly as they watched Jenny scare some poor seller into lowering their price in a way that screamed  _ River Song _ .

He laughed. “Oh, you should’ve seen me when I was her age,” the Doctor answered, oddly proud. “Little devil, me.”

The other gave him an incredulous look, “Really?”

“Yep,” he grinned, remembering. “We would get up to all sorts of mischief with the rest of the Deca.”

“What’s the Deca?” Rory asked, taking advantage of the Doctor’s rare sharing mood.

“It was a small group I was part of during my Academy days. Ten very smart Gallifreyans, running around, making our professors’ lives a living hell. Rebellious lot we were,” he recounted, the ends of his lips curling upwards involuntarily. “Mind you, six of us became renegades. That really shouldn’t have come as a surprise, to be honest.”

Rory stared at him for a moment, and then chuckled.

“That sounds like something you’d do.”

“Oh, you’ve no idea, Rory,” the Doctor laughed. “I even stole the President’s daughter once, and lost the moon. Ah, those were the days.”

It took him longer than he’d like to admit to properly process the Doctor’s words, but when he did he turned towards him so fast he almost got whiplash. “Hold on. You did  _ what _ now?”

“Oi, you two! Come and see this!” Amy yelled from a few tends away, waving an arm in the air to get their attention.

The Doctor shot him a cryptic smile and started to walk towards the girls, leaving behind a very baffled Rory.

He shook his head, and started skipping towards them too. Nothing about the Doctor ever made sense to him, so why would his past be any different?

———————————————

The Doctor was considerably pleased and only mildly surprised when the day ended and they hadn’t found any trouble. Because seriously, with the Ponds, his wife, and his daughter all together in one place, he would have expected them to come across some kind of problem in the first five minutes, but it had been a surprisingly calm day.

And now, they were going back to the TARDIS to deposit everything that they had bought that day.

Jenny gasped as she walked inside, “So this is the TARDIS? It’s beautiful.”

A soft humming came from the console, and the Doctor smiled, leaning on the door, “She says thanks, and that you’re pretty too.”

“You can understand it?”

“Telepathic species,” he shrugged. “I’m surprised  _ you _ can’t. But, then again, you’ve got to form a link with her first, so it’s not all that unexpected.”

Jenny hummed, passing a hand over the console in admiration.

“This is incredible.”

“It is.”

He looked at her, a giddy smile forming on his face.

“Want to come with us? One trip, wherever and whenever you’d like,” he offered.

She raised an eyebrow, “Will there be running?”

“Obviously.”

Her smile widened, and she bit her lower lip.

“And then you’ll bring me back here, right?” she asked, just to be sure.

“If that’s what you want, then yes.”

“Well then, dad,” Jenny smirked, and the Doctor found himself mirroring it. “What are we waiting for?”


End file.
